The Beginning in the End
by Amanda Michelle
Summary: not just your avarage story about booth or bones getting hurt and professing their love. first theres an adventure and a major twist that will keep you all spinning. oh and did i metion that the story is backwards. just take a look. stinky summary i know
1. The end

**so this is a really awesome story and im really excited about it! **

**background story time: this is an excert from the last chapter. i don't know the rest of the chapter and im not even really sure who this is talking about (although i have an idea and im sure you do to). im going to write this completely backwards, and then the verry last chapter will be the rest of the actuall last chapter, but the next to last chapter will be the "first" chapter. does this make sense to anyone? it will trust me, and its going to be awesome!!!! pease R&R. and if my spelling sucks, im sorry. **

The End

The shot rang through the air and suddenly he was hyper aware of his surroundings. The other officers flooded in behind him, arms at the ready. He looked left and right to his team. The young girl they were trying to save was slumped against the far wall with her hand over her face. He stood there waiting for the bullet to hit, but it never did. He turned to his left and met his partner's eyes. Realization ripped through his brain, as terror poured over him, he was not the target.

She shuttered on at the sharp connection the bullet made with her body before falling to the ground in an almost graceful manner. He froze, every inch of him completely numb. His mind rushed toward her but his body was unable to move. The dark crimson began to spread out like a blooming flower, sprouting from with-in her chest.

Finding his legs again he rushed to her side. He placed his hands over the spreading red blossom in an attempt to stifle the bleeding, but to no avail, she had already lost so much blood. She was beginning to fade. She reached up and grasped at his shirt. Her breathing was ragid and shallow. "hold on" was all he could say.

She gasped out his name in a plea.

"I'm here, I'm always here, I will always be here" he said as tears began to blur his eyes.

"Please," she gasped, "don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you, you just need to work on not leaving me."

A small, humorless smile graced her lips. "You know I would never do that."

Her breath grew more and more ragged with each breath. Her strength was escaping her fast. She looked up into his eyes, and pulled him down to her. "I love you" is all she could say before her eyes closed and her head fell back on to the concrete. The sirens from the back up and medical team could be heard. He realized that he had no idea what had been going on around him, all he knew was her. he looked up to see someone approaching them "help is here, your going to have to move back."

**so let me know what you think. i want to know if i sould really persue this like i want to. oh and what i have pland out so far, nothing is what it seams. just keep that in mind threw the entire story. show me your love! :)**


	2. The Nothing

**OK, so heres chapter 2. sorry i really wanted to get this up the day after i posted the first one. i actually had most of it writen but my muse left me. im not completely bannanas over this chapter but what can you do. it seems almost rushed to me... **

**and if you have no idea whats going on... join the club... i don't know how this starts... i do know how it ends though. :) and about this girl... i don't know who she is. she has no name, no face, no story except that she is missing. and i dont know where they are either. but its kinda fun this way lol instead of not knowing where your going you dont know how you got here. i did however have a weird dream thing about a chapter for B&B. seriously i was dreaming that it was the chapter... except it was like i was watching it... idk im a freak. but be looking forward to that in a couple of chapters. **

The Nothing

He led her in to the bar; his hand engulfing hers. It had been a long day, one that didn't show any intent of ending soon. The pair weaved threw the crowed, in search of there new friends. Finally they spotted them sitting at the bar, just where booth wanted to be.

He made his way over and plopped down beside Sammie Joe, letting out a heavy sigh. Ralf leaned across his partner and looked Booth in the eye, "I know how you feel, just try to forget about it. I know it's hard but right now there's nothing we can do."

"So no new leads," he asked sadly.

"nope"

Booth felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to meet her bright blue eyes. She had a look of understanding written on her face. It seemed to be permanently fixed there. He knew that she was trying so hard to be supportive but he couldn't stand that look. He gave her a small, half faked smile before averting his eyes, no longer wishing to see what was going on in hers.

She leaned over and let her chin rest on his shoulder, Booth leaned his head over until it was resting on hers. Booth thought back to just a few months ago, when this action would have been highly unusual. But now, especially after the last few days, it was a welcome comfort.

They stayed like this for a moment before Booth turned and whispered into her hair. "Thanks Bones," he said with his lips pressed against the soft brown silk. He kissed the top of her head before sitting up and taking a hold of the bear the bartender had placed in front of him. He took a long swig before speaking again.

"So what are we missing?" he said to no one in particular.

"Well we have particulates from the phone booth where the call was placed from but the full report has yet to come in and everything they can tell us so far is common and found everywhere around here, we have her last known sighting, but it was a common place, we have a missing boyfriend, but there are no leads on that…" Sammie Joe started in her southern draw.

"So basically we have nothing" Booth said angrily.

"No we have something; we have the particulates, if we could just wait for Hodgens to finish, then…"

"Bones we don't have time to WAIT, I don't think forensics is going to save the day on this one!" he cut her off, in a brisk and irritable tone. He immediately regretted this from the look on her face. "I'm sorry bones I realize you are just trying to help," he said defeated.

"Its fine" she said turning away from him toward her drink.

"No its not," he began before he was interrupted by his phone. Hodgens flashed on the screen. He quickly answered in his usual "Booth" manner, greating Hodgens before putting his phone on speaker.

"I have results for you, in the sample there is algae exclusive to the White River. And there is also metal used in garage doors, siding, and other types of construction material. And concrete." He said in a rush.

"There is a large storage unit out that way." Sammie Joe said excitedly, "that would explain the metal shavings."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the ware house from the bar. Brennan sat in the passangers seat of the SUV while Sammie Joe and Ralf followed behind. The ride was silent for a long time before Booth broke the silence.

"when we get there we are going to wait for back up, then Sam, Ralf, and I are going to enter the building first, followed by backup, and after we have cleared the scene, then and only then, will you enter"

"Booth that's not fare, I don't see why Sammie Joe can go but I can't" she said with her usual stubborn tone.

"Because you don't have training on how to clear a scene, and you don't have a gun."

"well you've let me come in before, and use your gun."

"Bones please"

"Come on Booth don't you trust me, its not like we haven't done this before, and now that…"

"Fine, but you Will stay behind me, got it. You don't make a move until I tell you to."

"Fine"

They rounded the corner and the building came in to sight. Both of the partners' hearts began to race. Each hoping, begging, pleading, and even praying that the _she _was in there, alive.

**Be dears and R & R! let me know what you think. I could use the impute. **

**All of the Love in my heart **

**Amanda Michelle **


	3. The Silence

**Hey guys. so i have thus far been quite dissapointed to the amount of responce to this story. If i am waisting my time please let me know bc i am curently working 2 jobs so i need all the time i can get. so if you want to save the story REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**So gues what! i know where this is comming from... sorta. the girl has a name and a story and so does the perp. on with the story! **

The Silence

Brennan walked in to the hotel room where her partner was sitting, his head in his hands. Seeley had been becoming more and more agitated w/ each passing day. She quietly made her way over to the bed where he was sitting and sat down. He didn't move, or even acknowledge that she was there. He just continued to sit there, head in hands, silent.

She didn't try to pull him out of his thoughts, nor did she try to comfort him. She just sat there.

After what seemed like eternity, Booth looked up and met his partner's eyes. Bones was shocked to see his deep, soft brown eyes rimed red.

"Booth it's not your fault. I don't understand why you are still blaming yourself."

He sighed impatiently at his partner and replied "why don't you just head out with out me."

"No Booth, I don't want to. I'll call and cancel." He knew there was no point in arguing with her so he simply nodded his head. _Temperance Brennan was going to do what Temperance Brennan wanted to do. _

"Maybe we should call it a night" She said as she moved to grab his hand. He moved his hand away and replied with only a "fine."

The removing of his hand had stung her a little but she acted as if it had not. All was forgotten though when his soft voice called out to her once the lights were out. "Temperance" was all he said and she sank in to the bed and in to his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The phone rang early the next morning but it didn't matter. They were both up and had been for hours. It was Ralf calling to tell them that the house was a bust but he had a new location and that he would meet them in thirty minutes outside of the hotel.

Forty minutes later they were outside the abandoned school waiting for backup. There was only 4 rooms in the building that were still in good enough condition to be safe, so they would split up. All except for Bones who had to stick with Booth, regardless of her complaints.

The plan was for Booth and Brennan to head in first and take to the right while Ralf and Sam were to take the left, clear the first room they came to, and then quickly move to the next room. The back up arrived silently so that they would not alert him to there presence. They moved in while the back up took the perimeter and followed in behind them.

The first room they came to on the right was empty so they moved on to the next. The first room they came to on the left, however, had a large puddle of blood in it. Taking note of the puddle, Sam and Ralf moved on quickly hoping that the guy had not made it out yet. They quickly swept threw the next room before they motioned for their new friends to follow them down the hall. Sweeping all of the caved in and destroyed class rooms. Once they came to the dead end they knew that they had missed him.

"Damn it" Booth said angrily as he struck the closest wall "how large was the puddle."

"Pretty big" Sammie Joe said deflated.

Bones walked in to the first room to evaluate the amount of blood on the floor. "Booth" she called to her partner, "there doesn't appear to be enough blood here for someone of either size to bleed out."

"So you think she is still alive"

"If this is her blood, than yes. I am sertain that the person that this blood belongs to it still alive, unless they have lost more or are under ninety pounds. We should find her soon though, it is still dangerous to loose this much."

Bones reached down and took a sample of the blood, and another sample from a smaller pool. They left the school three hours later after the local forensic lab had went over every inch of the premises.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two days later they still had no leads and were even more discouraged than before. The large puddle of Blood had in fact turned out to be Amaya Johnson's but the second pool had been from the captor, Esmond Granger. There had been no new evidence that provided any insight to how to find her, sense they already knew the name of her attacker.

Sammie Joe insisted that they needed some time off. They agreed that the local pub, Gerald's was the perfect place to drink away there sorrows that night.

**This still seems sorta rushed to me, perhaps because im trying to write it all backwards one chapter at a time and not really being able to go and edit the chapters before... but anyway i suprized myself w/ that whole blood thing... then i had to fix it. lol **

** i know that brennan has been acting a bit differen, but that will be explained later on. Eventually Booth will be less sad 2. Please R&R!!!!**

**all my love,**

**amanda michelle **


End file.
